The present invention relates to heat exchangers of the type with tubes and fins, the tubes being fixed to the fins by an inflating operation without having to carry out a thermal treatment, and the ends of the tubes being themselves mechanically connected to the tube plates of a collector unit, and most often by means of resilient flanges providing the tightness.